


Douce obesession

by Gypse



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, M/M, not really healthy relationship, short fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro rentre tout juste de mission et tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de martyriser Tsuna.  Son intérêt pour son maître dépasse même ses propres certitudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douce obesession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Les yeux noisettes du jeune homme s'écarquillent de surprise, ce qui ne peut manquer de le faire sourire.  
La peur qui dilate ses pupilles, tout comme la sueur froide qui doit sûrement couvrir lentement son dos lui procure un plaisir indicible, alors qu'il se presse contre le torse de son vis-à-vis, qui heurte alors malencontreusement le mur. Évidemment, c'était tout à fait volontaire : pourquoi laisserait-il s'échapper Tsuna, qui gémit tel un animal apeuré ? 

Mukuro laisse sa main gauche errer sur la joue si douce de son « boss » tandis que l'autre s'empare de son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. 

« Allons, Tsuna... susurre-t-il d'un ton qui n'a rien de rassurant, ma présence te met mal à l'aise ? 

\- Je.... lâche moi, enfin ! balbutie l'autre, tout en détournant le regard. 

Les réactions du jeune homme sont encore plus amusantes que ses propres prédictions. Le garçon aux yeux vairons aime ce petit jeu qui ne fait rire que lui. Il sent combien la situation est désagréable pour Tsuna, la façon dont il rougit le clame plus haut et fort que de simples mots, tout comme son regard fuyant. Il le domine de toute sa hauteur, mais pourtant, Mukoro garde cette sensation agaçante au fond de lui.

\- Mukuro ? Est ce que tout va bien ? l'interroge alors le brun, cherchant peut-être à détourner ses yeux fixes, froids comme des billes de verre de son propre visage. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il reprend : Ta mission s'est bien passé ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été blessé...

Il n'a pas envie qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Il préférerait encore que le jeune homme l'injurie, le frappe. Alors Mukuro pourrait rire à ses dépens, comme il en a l'habitude.

C'est une impression déplaisante même, désagréable, qui rampe dans son esprit au milieu de tout ce fatras de pensées chaotiques, la prison, l'enfermement....

Le jeune homme à la coiffure improbable le devine. Tsuna ne lui appartient pas, ne sera jamais sien et pourtant, c'est lui qu'il veut. Pourquoi, il n'en sait rien. 

Peut-être est-il dominé par son obsession, finalement. 

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il joint ses lèvres à celle du brun, le faisant taire par un baiser.


End file.
